The truth about Raven
by InuYasha40
Summary: The next chapter in My AU Teen Titans Rock! Whats going on with Raven? Is what DeathRose said true? What secret is She hiding? Please Read


Hello, here's the next chapter in My AU Teen Titans Rock! Warning this one to is alittle on the sad side. You know, sooner or later I ll write a happy chapter and it will Shock Everyone! But not today. Thanks, to My Loyal Reviewer Tecna! Don't worry, I'll finish this story!

Disclaimer: I don't and never will own The Teen Titans! (Because if I did, there would a live action Movie!)

Chapter two: The Truth about Raven.

A very tried and wet Dick Roberts walked down the street toward His apartment. His head was spinning with many Problems. (See the Darkest Night) He was surprised to

See Raven aka Amanda Simmons, waiting there in front of His Apartment. Standing under the awning holding a Star ducks bag. She smiled sadly at Him.

"Great... Starducks more bad news.." Dick thought. Whenever Raven had bad news, she liked to soften the blow with a slice of Espresso cake. Dicks fave. She stood dressed all in black from her to toe. Amanda was wearing along hooded rain coat that went almost to the ground. Giving a cloak like appearance, her raven black hair was pulled back in a bun. Her hair matched her boots. She wasn't wearing contacts, but instead she was wearing her glasses. "She sure doesn't look seventeen," Dick thought. "But something's wrong."

He walked up to her. "Hey," He started. "Hey, Dick... We gotta talk." She replied.

"Yeah, We do... Come on in." He unlocked the door, walked in to the three room apartment. Passing through the living room, bed room and entered the kitchen. Turning on lights as He went. He hung up His wet jacket. "Rae, I'm gonna change my shirt! I'll be out in a sec.!" called over His shoulder. "Okay, I'll be in living room." She called back.

He went to the dresser in the hall by the bathroom, just beside the kitchen. Pulled out His sweats, deciding His clothes were too wet to keep wearing. He changed in to the dark blue sweat pants and white t-shirt, in the bathroom. Throwing the wet clothes in the tub. Vowing to hang then up later, He was trying to think of the best way to tell Raven since He now knew she was seventeen. They shouldn't hang out, anymore. And she'd most likely have to leave the Band. "I Hate this!" He thought as He walked into the living room. Which consisted of a couch TV table two end tables, TV on two smaller tables under each rested a DVD player. And a VCR all wired together. And a small lamp that lights the room was on the left hand end table. On the TV tray which now stood in front of the couch, was a slice of cake on a napkin and a large steaming cup of coffee. Raven stood by the closed front door. Still wearing her dripping wet rain coat.

"Wear's yours?" Dick said look at the tray. "I'm Sorry... Dick. But I can't stay." Raven looked very sad. "We have to talk, please sit down. This may come as a shock, but I've got to tell you something."

"If you going to tell Me, You Seventeen years old? I already know... DeathRose just told me tonight." Dick flopped down on the couch.

"She said I'm what!" "Dick, I'm Not! Seventeen! I'm twenty three!" Raven almost yelled.

"I should have Known, They lied! But Why! What's the point, then!"

"Don't get too excited, I think I know. First.. She was right, Amanda Simmons is seventeen. She's My little sister." She said in a low voice.

"What? Then Who are You, Raven? And Why did You lie!" Dick demanded.

"That's what I need to talk to You about.." "My real name's Alara Simmons."

She said still not looking at Him.

"Alara.. Alara.. I think.." Dick said trying hard to recall the name.

"We met before, five or six years ago. At the Bank's Masquerade live rpg."

(The Bank is a local Goth / Vampire club that holds live role playing games after hours.)

"Remember, It was You, in very first Game. You were playing a Vampire Hunter based on Robin. They even let You wear Your mask. But You didn't know there where Real Vampires playing." Raven's voice kept getting smaller as She spoke.

"Yeah, that's right! People who Really Drank blood for Real! I Remember!" Dick answered.

"Do You Remember what happened? You found a young Girl being forced to give Her blood. Her Boyfriend was about to cut Her, while two big guys kept watch."

"She was pulling away, saying NO! The safe word, but He kept moving in." Dick finished.

"You rushed in, told Them to stop! The laughed and told You to stay out of this, She s the Vamp's Girlfriend and begged for this! You wouldn't leave, The two Guys jumped You!"

"But I took Them out, I was stronger back then!" Dick smiled

"Yes, You knocked Then out, grabbed the Vampire Guy through Him into the wall.. Grabbed the Girl who was crying and pulled Her out of the club passed everyone!"

"Yeah, I got Her out of there. We ran to the bus stop, I clamed Her down."

"Put Her on the bus, You were sick even then.. I saw You slump against the streetlight"

"You saw?"

"Yeah, it was Me. Remember what happened then..' Raven voice cracked alittle.

"The next week, I went there to report what had happened, but as Myself.

"Lucky, for You."

"It was.. Everyone was looking "Robin", Alara said He broke in while Her Boyfriend Seth was about to embrace Her! He beat up Seth's Friend's Knocked Seth cold! And pulled Alara away against Her Will! She broke free from this Pervert, ran back to Seth! Who did embrace His Eternal Love! They were looking to Pay Him back Big time!"

They had like twenty Guys searching for Me! Lucky, No one had met Me before!"

Why? Did You!" Dick was getting angry.

"I'm Really Sorry, I Really am! Look, My whole family is into the Whole Vampire thing, I really did and do Love Seth. I've known Him Forever, since We were like Seven. Back then, I wanted it.. But I sorta freaked out.. And You came busting in! But.. But.."

Tears started to roll down Her face, Dick got up to comfort Her. "Raven.." He began.

"No! Stay Away! Just listen.. Please.." She pleaded.

"Alright.." Dick sat back on the couch, His face was filled with concern for His Friend.

"I had to choose between some stranger, and My Boyfriend, Friends and Family. I chose Them. I was Glad You Never showed up again. I prayed You'd stay away. And You did." "Everything I told You and Star and B.B. and Even Cy was the truth. Except the Goth Vamp. Band I left was Seth's. It was because We had a Hugh Fight.. And He wouldn't go long with Me being "Raven".. "I saw You add, and the moment I met You and Cy! I knew it was You! The Robin! Who tried to save Me! I could finally do something for You! To sorta make up for what I did back then.."

"But once We beat DeathRose and Her Thugs (check Once a Titan for details) We were even. Why? Stay play in the band? Writing all those new songs?" Dick asked.

"Because I liked Being a "Titan!" and Playing where We could! And We do work Good Together.." Sniff-Sniff. "But.. Seth's Friend's saw Us Together. He called We talked.. And We're getting back Together." Raven smiled weakly, wiping Her tears away with Her sleeve.

"That's Good, right?" Dick asked.

"Yeah.. For Us. Not For The Titans.. He wants Me back in the His Band, it's going to Be Ours! So, I already sighed over the songs We wrote Together to You. Plus, I've already told Star and BB and I emailed Cy. Star and BB are already searching for a New "Raven".. I wanted to be the one to tell You.. Don't worry, Cys got My drums in His board from Rehearsal last week. You four can still do the Tower contest without Me! And Seth would Never want to be in a Puffy Contest, So We won't be playing against Each Other! I'll Never tell Him it was You! I swear it! Look, Dick.. I'm Sorry.. But I can't even Be Friends with You.. I know You and The Titans with Kick DeathRoses Butt! You Take Care! I gotta Go!" She started to cry again, as She opened and closed the door behide Her. She quickly walked into the night.

Dick sat there looking at the space where Alara had been. Knowing there was nothing left to say. This was for the best. He got up and took the cold coffee into the kitchen to warm up. As He pasted the bed. He saw a black bag sitting there. He put the cup down on the computer table. He opened the bag, inside was the sheet music to the songs He and Alara wrote together. A signed statement giving all writes to Him, just as She promised.

There was also Her "Raven's costume! And a note

Dear Nightwing,

Here's the Songs and the Rights, Plus something for the next and the True "Raven"! Trust Me! You'll find Her, maybe sooner than You think! Thanks for Being a Good Friend! If we meet again, I'll pretend not to know you, for your sake. And the Rest of the Titans! You take Good Care of Them for me, ok?

You're "Raven" no more,

Alara

Dick put the note back in the bag; He felt the dull pain of losing a Good Friend and Team mate. "Good Bye, Raven... You'll be a Great Vampire Queen." He whispered to the dark.

And there you have it! What's going to happen next? No Raven! One Titans short, Can the Newly formed Teen Titans Ever Hope to beat DeathRoses Evil Plans! Please Read and Review to find out!

Thanks,

Nightwing38


End file.
